Movie Night
by Sweeteresting
Summary: Let's just say, my beautiful co-star is having a movie night with me tonight. How will I keep my hands off of her? I mean, we're sitting so close, yet so far away. I think I'm just going to grab her and kiss her. Raura. One-Shot.


**Another One-Shot! YAY! **

**Disclaim: I don't anything.**

* * *

"Hey Ross!" Laura smiled and waved as he stood at her dressing room door.

He smiled a little. He loved how she was still so…her. Even though he was only gone a week, he couldn't help but stare at her. Wait, stare? No, that's what people who like someone do. He was just reminding myself of what his _best friend_ looked like. "Hello," he said after he was brought back into the real world by the confused look on her face.

"So… Is there anything I can help you with?" Laura got up from her chair and folded her arms.

"Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. You know, I missed you last week so it will be a good way to catch up!" He placed his hands in his pockets and moved closer to her.

"Great! What do you think we should do?" She asked excitedly.

"Movie night? I already know what we're going to watch, so you can't say no," He smiled cockily. He knew her too well, she would choose _Moulin Rouge!_ Like she always did.

"Am I that predictable?" She stifled a laugh.

He nodded, smiling. "Well, just meet me at my dressing room after everyone's gone home and we're finished taping."

"Perfect! It's a date." Laura smiled her usual, perfect smile at him.

He could feel the blush appearing on his cheeks. He knew she was joking, but of course she would have this affect on him. He turned away fast to make sure she didn't notice. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_, he thought, before he walked out the door as fast as possible. She was his best friend, he knew he couldn't do anything. Or could he? Well, he knew he'd ruin their friendship and the dynamic of the show if she turned him down, so no, he couldn't.

The day went slow. Agonizingly slow. Every time she smiled at him, he felt his stomach do cartwheels. He realized he couldn't deny his feelings to himself anymore, it was doing him no good. It didn't help that most of his scenes were with Laura and when they hugged, it felt so good. He even smelled her, but totally not in a creepy way.

As soon as they were finished on set, he went to his dressing room and braced himself for the night ahead. As time went by, he was slowly regretting his decision. A knock on the door made him jump and he realized that she was standing at the door, smiling with a DVD case in one hand.

"Just so I'm not so predictable." She winked and threw the DVD at him, which he instantly caught.

His eyes popped out of his head when he saw the title. _Paranormal Activity. _"You know, I've always liked how you were predictable," he laughed nervously as she walked closer to him.

"Come on now Rossy, I'll protect you from any ghosts that try to haunt you. I definitely wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Laura nudged his side playfully.

He looked at the smile on her face and how could he say no? He sighed and grabbed the DVD out of her hands. "You owe me."

"We're still watching _Moulin Rouge!_ after right?" She asked and he nodded. He needed something to help him sleep. He would have preferred if it was Laura but…no! He couldn't think of her like that! He shoved the DVD into the player and turned the light off. He walked over to the sofa and left a space between them, because he didn't trust himself beside her. He'd probably try pull that oldest trick in the book, where he'd pretend to yawn and wrap his arm around her. Smooth.

The movie started and he automatically regretted it. Why the hell would he agree to this? He was already shitting bricks. He made the mental note to make sure to check for demons. And when Micah bought the Ouija board home, he could feel his heart beat a mile a minute. Without thinking, he reached out for Laura's hand. He could feel the blush appearing on his cheeks and just as he was about to pull away, he felt her squeeze it reassuringly. This made him smile, he really was lucky to have a friend like Laura. Just a friend, he reminded himself, nothing else.

When Katie was dragged out of her bed, he couldn't help but move closer to Laura. They were inches away and suddenly, the film didn't matter at all. He could hear her breathing heavily, and he realized that his hand was still on hers. He blushed and silently thanked himself for remembering to turn off the light.

They watched the rest of the movie the way they were. He didn't want to move, he loved being this close to her. Plus, he even thought that maybe she liked it too. She would have pulled away if she hated it, so maybe she wanted them to be close. He could only hope. When the movie ended, his voice felt horse from all the screaming he did. He was really embarrassed. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor, but she saw him scream like a baby.

"What did you think?" Laura asked and moved her hand away from his. He couldn't help but frown at the loss of her touch.

"Never again." He tried to sound less disappointed than he was, but he was pretty sure she could tell something was up.

"Don't move, I'll put on the next movie." She patted his leg and jumped up. He shivered at the touch and tried to make out her facial expression. Was she biting her lip? He didn't realise how dark it was until then.

She sat down, closer to him than they were before and his heart started to beat so fast, he swore she could hear it. The first song started playing and he looked at her from the lights reflecting off the screen. He could she was grinning. Only Laura Marano could look like that after watching a movie for probably a million times. She was able to quote it off word by word, but still managed to look like she was watching it for the first time every time. That was something he loved about her. Wait, what? Loved? No, he didn't love that. He really liked that. Love? He couldn't love something about someone who he clearly didn't love. Small crush? Maybe. Love? Pssh, no.

Then she sang along to Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend. Yeah, he loved her. How could he not love someone with a voice as beautiful as she was? And then when it came to Santine meeting Christian and she tried to have sex with him, he could feel the awkwardness between them. Laura caught him staring at her and he looked away, his cheeks as red as the courtesan's hair.

Laura yawned and she rested her head on his shoulder. Could this get any worse for him? He just wanted to hold her, but instead he had to sit awkwardly and make sure he didn't play with the loose curls with his fingers. God, how he wanted to. Her curls smelled of strawberries and they were so soft. He managed to go through the movie without making everything awkward. It was easier since she fell asleep just before Like A Virgin. He nudged her softly and whispered her name, making her wake up.

"Did I miss the movie?" Laura asked and yawned.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Laura, you've seen this movie many times. You know what happens, you shouldn't be upset."

She got up, turned the light back on and stopped the movie. He would never admit to watching her walk to the screen and bend down. No, he totally didn't check her out. He stood up and stretched.

"Well, thanks for having me over Ross. I had a great night." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

It wasn't like the hug on set earlier during the day. It was different. He didn't understand how a hug could feel so good. He could feel sparks. After the kiss from the last series, things were different with them, he knew it. But maybe she felt it too. He had to try, he couldn't just give up on this. As she was about to let go, he pulled her in closer. She looked confused and then he saw her realizing what was about to happen.

"You know we can't do this." She breathed and looked away from him.

"We both knew that this was bound to happen sometime. Come on, don't fight this." His face was now centimeters away from hers and he could tell the words were tickling her lips.

And that's when he kissed her. He cupped both sides of her face and pulled her even closer. She gasped as he did her mouth opening against his. Her hands went around his neck as she kissed back, the sparks between them making him light-headed. Her fingers traveled into his blond hair, tangling themselves in it. This continued for a while until he pulled away, needing a second to catch his breath.

"What are we doing?" Laura asked, her voice shaky.

"You just say the word and I'll stop." He looked into her eyes and he was praying she'd feel the same. But it didn't seem like it. He was regretting his decision already.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he wanted time to stop. He was finally holding her, and it felt even more perfect than he imagined. "That's what we should do. We should stop."

He felt his heart drop.

He looked down to see her biting her lip.

"But I don't want to."

That was all he needed. In a second his lips were on hers again and everything was amazing. Absolutely no space was between their bodies as their tongues collided, battling for dominance. He eventually won and she let him take control. They continued to kiss for a while, but unfortunately he needed to breath. Again, he was the one to break apart.

She rested her forehead against his and he smiled. He smiled as he heard her sing. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…"

He giggled before gently kissing her forehead. "Can I ask you something?" He asked, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"Sure," she said softly.

"How are you so beautiful all the time?" He asked, kissing her nose which she scrunched up.

"I'm really not." She smiled up at him before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes, you are. You're beautiful, adorkable, talented…the list goes on and on." He said, and smiled as she blushed.

He leaned in and started to kiss her again. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her against his body. They stood there for a good five minutes, kissing each other deeply. It was soft, but very passionate. It was like a kiss shared by two people who were in love. He broke away and stared into her eyes.

"What?" She asked, giving him a small smile.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just…you're so…I don't know." He grinned at her.

"I'm what?" She asked, smiling back.

"Amazing." She blushed again and he smiled. Now it was his time to be cheesy.

"Come what may, I will love you to my dying days."

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
